


相生

by Yintang



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yintang/pseuds/Yintang
Summary: 他這麼問，李建熙就擁抱他。還是會羞臊，但比起坦白了說是做愛這樣淺白的性慾，他們是從肉體到精神靈魂都勾到了一起。
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 15





	相生

**Author's Note:**

> 98嚮哨 有一點之前自己寫的設定在裡面但不影響閱讀 因為我也不知道什麼時候有辦法發出來

「你很浮躁。」

我沒……下意識就想反駁，但李建熙開口也不是為了尋求他的認同，精神的波動沒有人能比嚮導更清楚，何況是他的嚮導——而他只是不太能接受他差點因為自己的疏失失去他的嚮導。  
李建熙沒像平常一樣和他拌嘴，雖然說正常情況下本來就不該隨意激起哨兵的情緒，但是放在他們兩個而言，李建熙只是這樣冷靜的應對反而讓他有點彆扭，甚至、甚至沒來由地來氣，明明也曾經是那個一點風吹草動就嚇得掉淚的孩子，現在面對生死卻還要比他淡然，為什麼我會比你還要害怕？念頭在腦裡盤桓十分雜亂，讓李建熙又多花了一點力氣去梳理，捏著他的手嘟囔要他放空，不要添亂。  
也許呂煥雄最不適應的就是這點——在結合之前、在更早成為哨兵和嚮導之前，李建熙就很擅長讀懂他的情緒了，就算他大多時間也只是發呆著面無表情，一點臉部肌肉的牽動好像都逃不過李建熙的眼睛。所以李建熙會成為嚮導他從來沒有感到意外。  
但仍然不太一樣。呂煥雄承認自己或許有點難搞，雖然那個時候會因為被拆穿情緒而感到羞赧，但至少李建熙都明白他在想什麼，而不是像現在這樣、光靠精神波動的感知冷硬的描述他的情緒，卻不知道他為了什麼而躁動。

可能最耿耿於懷的還是他們其實並不是最匹配的這件事——在適性度測驗的時候，雖然也是安全過關的組合，但對彼此而言，數據上來說都有更好的選擇。分組的前一天晚上呂煥雄夢裡都是那個說著我只剩下你了的李建熙，他又何嘗不想大吼我才是吧，如果你只有我了，那我就得要更好一些啊。夢中那個身影逐漸消失的時候他才驚醒，哨兵或平凡人也好，就因為那句話他餘生一切的構成都是為了李建熙。

你在想什麼還不簡單嗎，非要我說出來。可是最氣打不過一處的莫過於他在乎的李建熙卻不當一回事，包括李建熙自己本身。但李建熙撫了撫他的眉頭，他自己都沒發現皺得多緊，眉間肌肉發痠，卻還是感覺到那雙大手微微顫抖。  
呂煥雄慢慢睜開眼睛，李建熙沒有關閉他的視覺，抽開緊握的手去撫李建熙的臉，兩耳泡菜餃子不知道為什麼燒紅了，情緒努力收斂但眼眶一點殘存的濕潤也逃不過他的眼睛，至少就算成為了越來越優秀的嚮導，李建熙還是有那麼一些他能最直觀感覺理解的事情。

「要做肉體結合嗎？」

他這麼問，李建熙就擁抱他。還是會羞臊，但比起坦白了說是做愛這樣淺白的性慾，他們是從肉體到精神靈魂都勾到了一起。

開頭總是會吻他的額，像從前的每個悲傷的夜裡一樣。有時候會想也許他們應該更早一點交給彼此，到了現在李建熙在做的時候，總是會細心地調配他的每個感官，不會讓他有感到過於不適的地方，但也會想要在脆弱少年時用平凡的肉身去承接李建熙的全部，痛和慾都好，最青澀直白的樣子。是不是我每次都慢一步？李建熙先討厭地點點頭才又搖頭，可是，還是走到了軌道上啊。

雄啊，不要想得那麼多，我在這裡，現在在這裡啊。

他還是能感覺到痛，下身進入磨出快感的酸麻，李建熙扣著他的手帶他回到少年凡人的模樣，親吻的時候有小心翼翼的啄吻也有成熟難以招架的深吻，心臟都激動地跳著有點喘不過氣，然後再如微風綠水一樣柔和地拂過他尖銳的精神感知，那些都是因為李建熙——匯聚過去和現在和他一起走向未來的李建熙。

分化之前分化之後，波動和安定他一切心緒的李建熙。

fin.  


**Author's Note:**

> #달의여름_환웅아_생일축하해  
> 對壽星仁至義盡 生日快樂呀여씨


End file.
